


im just testing out stufffffff

by I_read_everything



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 12:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17549537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_read_everything/pseuds/I_read_everything
Summary: this aint a story soz





	1. OOOOOOP0F

testing something out cause im a dumbass otunkdndechdchechebedhbedhbehucbefhefhbfehb

i dont under stand how anything works erhnhbnjvvxvx j


	2. hbfd o o f what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i oh fuck dont understand a thing

okay so where do I put prologue, chapter 1 and 2, if the the work title is the thing shown???dkfljxngf kjnbv jbvhvbw 

CONFUSION ARISES

EDIT !!!!!

 

OH MY GOD IT DOES SAY CHAPTER 2 NEXT TO THE CHAPTER TITLE, HOW DO I MAKE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER BEFORE THIS INTO A PROLOGUE?!?!?!?!?!?


End file.
